


The Rough Beast

by MrProphet



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Rough Beast

It was a grey Christmas, rain pouring down from a leaden sky and bouncing off the roofs and pavements of the small town. Clouds as thick as mushroom soup swirled in the sky, yet somehow a light shone down from above them; green and pallid, it cast an eldritch, leprous glow across a small, run-down pub. In the pitiful shelter of the pub’s garage, a young couple huddled against the cold in the back of their car.

The woman cried out in the pain of labour. After five hours her child was pushed into the world; green, glistening and vile.


End file.
